Tsundere Love
by The-Destroyer-Of-Storms
Summary: Cada vez que el se "tropieza" y me toca... hace que gotee mucho amor de hay abajo... y creo... creo que me empieza a gustar que me toque...pero en realidad lo amo? o solo lo hago por el placer? YuixRito El summary mas cancerígeno de la historia, pero créanme que les gustara :D ACTUALIZADO! CAP 3!
1. Negación

**Hola! Aquí Destroyer con un nuevo fic! Y adivinen! No me han secuestrado!Solamente quiero aclararlo, ya que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que escribí algo que creí tal ves se habían asustado, Como ya sabrán, este fic sera YuixRito, esto es algo que se me ocurrió mientras escribía el fic anterior, y como nunca había usado esta pareja decidí escribir este fic!. A si que como regalo de mi parte para los amantes de esta pareja aquí tienen este rikho fic, y sin mas que decir, espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 _Esto no puedo estar pasando! como es que alguien tan correcta como yo... sentiría algo por alguien tan... lindo... y indecente!... lo único que hace estando en la escuela es "tropezarse" y hacer cosas pervertidas con todas las chicas!...y ahora me doy cuenta que... si-siento algo por el... ta-tal ves no es amor lo que siento por el, ta-tal vez es solo... no lo se... hambre?..._ \- suspira – _s-si! E-eso debe ser! Jajaja! Es obvio que es eso! Es imposible que yo me enamore de alguien como el! pe-pero siempre se "cae" sobre mi y me toca... y se hace que me sienta extraño...ha-hay abajo... -_ se sonroja levemente – _ta-tal vez si siento algo por el... t-tal vez solo un poquito...-_

Yui estaba en medio de una clase pensando que era en realidad lo sentía hacia Rito mientras.. bueno, no dejaba de mirarlo...

- _Es... tan lindo! por que no puedo tenerte junto a mi!?... no, no debo pensar esas cosas! E-el es de-demasiado indecente!... pero aun así lo quiero!_ \- se da de que Rito la estaba mirando... y mira disimuladamente hacia el frente – _me estaba mirando!me estaba mirando!_ -

* * *

 _\- Kotegawa estaba mirándome de nuevo? Que extraño, últimamente la e atrapado mirándome... sera que tengo algo en la cara? -_ se pregunta Rito – ... _iré a preguntarle_ – se pone de pie y se dirige hacia el asiento donde Yui estaba -

 _\- oh dios mio! Viene hacia aquí! -_ ho-hola Rito! Q-que quieres? - dice con nerviosismo -

\- eh? solo quería que me dijeras si tengo algo en mi rostro –

\- que? No! No tienes nada en la cara!... solo una hermosa sonrisa... - dice esto ultimo en susurro -

 _-_ emm, que dijiste? No escuche lo ultimo –

\- que? No dije nada! So-solo dije que no tienes nada en tu cara! -dice con nerviosismo -

\- eh... esta bien... -

* * *

Yui no podía dejar de pensar en Rito, incluso estando mientras orinaba, seguía pensando en el porque de sus sentimientos hacia el... y eso estaba haciendo en ese momento...

 _\- sentirá lo mismo que yo?... el tiene a Lala, no creo que se fije en mi...ni siquiera debería intentarlo... como fue que llegue a esto? Jamas creí que sentiría algo por el... sera mejor que lo deje antes de hacer una estupidez... -_ luego de pensar eso, limpia su intimidad,se sube las pantys y sale del baño -

En el mismo momento que ella salia del baño, Rito pasaba por ahí, haciendo que ambos chocasen y cayeran uno sobre el otro... bueno, el sobre ella... con su mano en su entrepierna por arriba de sus pantys, el intenta levantarse y dejar de tocarla pero ella se lo impide

\- emmm, Ko-Kotegawa, po-podrías por favor moverte? - dice con un leve sonrojo en su rostro -

-... no... - dice ella sin mas -

\- q-qu-que!? C-co-como que no!? - dice con nerviosismo -

\- ….. no quiero moverme... quiero estar así por siempre... - dice sin expresión alguna -

antes de que Rito pudiera hacer algo, Yui acorta la distancia entre su rostro y el de Rito, casi hasta el punto de llegar a besarlo, cuando solo los separaban unos cuantos centímetros, cuando Yui decidió acercarse mas a Rito para por fin saborear sus labios...

\- que están haciendo? - dice Lala que pasaba por ese lugar y los vio en el suelo –

Pos Lala llego y los encontró ...

Al ver a Lala, Yui inmediatamente se pone de pie

\- es una especie de juego? -

\- y-yo solo estaba... de-debo irme... - camina rápidamente hacia su clase, dejando a Rito sonrojado y a Lala confundida -

* * *

Kotegawa estaba en clase, ni siquiera se había enfadada con el pequeño "accidente", es mas, le gusto...

\- _aun... aun siento su mano ahí … estoy demasiado excitada... te-tengo que soportarlo hasta que la clase termine, no puedo tocarme con todos mirándome!... bueno tal vez si, pe-pero luego no podría volver a mostrar la cara, así que no lo haré! -_

\- Muy bien, eso es todo alumnos! Pueden irse! - dice el profesor mientras terminaba de escribir los últimos apuntes en la pizarra -

* * *

Yui apenas había llegado a su casa, al pasar por la puerta, lo primero que hizo fue ir a su cuarto, dejar su mochila y bajarse sus pantys

\- me siento tan sucia, ahhhh! se siente genial... ni-ni siquiera me e cambiado el uniforme... pe-pero es que no puedo resistirme! el... el me toco hay de nuevo, siempre que lo hace, siento rico donde el me toca... - dice mientras metía y sacaba sus dedos de su entrepierna – esto... esto no es amor.. .y-yo no lo amo! Verdad? ahhhh! no siento nada por el! solamente es que hace a mi cuerpo mojarse, pero no es amor!ESTO SE SIENTE GENIAL! - _desde que el me toco hay debajo por primera vez, no puedo dejar de masturbarme como una pervertida! y-yo soy mejor que esto! -_ se corre mojando sus pantys y parte de la cama – me siento... me siento sucia... esto..e-esta mal... s-se supone que este tipo de cosas se hacen por una persona que amas... y no estoy segura de mis sentimientos hacia el... - decía ella entre jadeos – cr-creo que no debería estar haciendo esto... -

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kotegawa siguió con su rutina de: ir al instituto, si Rito la toca, masturbarse, y si no, masturbarse de todas formas. No importaba el tiempo que pasara, las veces que se masturbara pensando en el o las veces que ella deseaba ser tocada por el... ella estaba convencida de que no sentía gran cosa por Rito...

\- ...Esto es... de-demasiado arriesgado! Ha-hacerlo aquí... a-alguien podría venir... tocarme.. to-tocarme en el salón... de cl-clases... no hay nadie... pe-pero podría entrar alguien y verme! - dice ella, con su boca levantaba su uniforme para poder masajear sus pechos y ,con su otra mano, metía sus dedos en su vagina- que tal si... que tal si llega el profesor, eso seria muy vergonzoso! y que pasaría si... si Yuuki entra... el me viera haciendo esto... no tendría el valor de volver a hablarle... - voltea su mirada hacia el pupitre de Rito - Yuuki.. el... olvido su mochila! -

Y así era, la mochila de Rito seguía aun en su pupitre

\- el la olvido... debería...revisarla?... no, no puedo hacerlo!... pe-pero que tal si tiene revistas pervertidas en su interior... si! Eso es! Debo revisarla para comprobar que no haya nada indecente dentro! Es mi deber como miembro del comite disciplinario! - detiene su acto de placer para revisar la mochila de Rito - veamos... que te tenemos aquí .. Uh? Que es... porque tiene ropa en su mochila!?... es suya... - mira hacia la puerta para comprobar que nadie se acerque -... el crimen perfecto... - con su nariz en la ropa de Rito inhala fuertemente para disfrutar el olor - _es... es exquisito,_ _podría_ _hacerme adicta a esto! -_ acaricia sus pechos en busca de mas placer del que el olor de Rito le proporcionaba - _ahhh! Yo no... yo no siento amor por el! Solo... solo lo hago por que se siente bien... ve-verdad!? -_ antes de que se diera cuenta, sus manos bajaron mas por debajo de su falda y comienza nuevamente a masturbarse - _po-por supuesto! Claro que no siento nada por el! El es muy pervertido e indecente! Y-yo jamas sentiría_ _algo por alguien asi de pervertido-_ vuelve a inhalar el olor de la ropa de Rito, luego, se saca la parte superior de su uniforme as esta... mejor! - vuelve a oler la ropa de Rito - voy a... voy a... ya vo-voy a llegar! -

Kotegawa se alarma al oír el sonido de la puerta abrirse...

\- ahhh!? Ko-Kotegawa!? Qu-que estas...!? a-a-acaso estabas!?... y-y-yo no... yo no vi nada! - dice nervioso y sonrojado Rito mientras se tapaba los ojos - s-so-solo dame mi mochila y... y me iré! -

 _\- no puedo creer... que Rito me vio hacer una cosa tan indecente!_ _tengo que... tengo que inventar una excusa!pe-pero no se me ocurre nada!_! - por alguna razón, desvía su mirada de la cara de Rito hacia su entrepierna - el... el se puso duro... -

Exactamente así había pasado, Rito tenia un gran bulto en la zona de su entrepierna, lo cual había sorprendido a Yui

 _\- no puede ser... s-se supone que alguien se excita al ver ala... pe-persona que le gusta... -_ o-oye, Ri-Rito... -

\- qu-que sucede? Y-ya te has vestido? -

\- no, pe-pero... t-tu estas... duro... -dice con un leve sonrojo en su rostro -

 _-_ eh? - mira hacia abajo - y-y _-_ yo lo siento! e-es que...es que yo... - es interrumpido por ella -

\- puede ser que yo te... que yo te guste? - dice totalmente roja -

\- eh? Eh!? Qu-que... pe-pero que estas diciendo!? - dice con un gran sonrojo -

\- s-se supone que alguien se excita al ver ala... pe-persona que le gusta... - dice mirando hacia otro lado – p-puede... puede ser que... puede ser que yo te guste!? -

-...yo no... no creí que tuviera que decírtelo en un... momento así... - aun tapándose los ojos, camina hacia donde estaba Yui - pero... parece que así sera... Yui... t-tu... tu me- es interrumpido por alguien al entrar al salón -

Bueno, no "alguien", sino todo el salón estaba en la puerta mirándolos, la campana ya había sonado y ellos no se habían percatado de ello... los chicos ( y todo su harem ) lo miraban de mala manera y las chicas miraban de forma pervertida a Yui...

* * *

Luego de que las chica le hicieran preguntas a Yui como: " le hiciste una rusa?" o "porque no nos invitaste!?", Kotegawa decidió irse a su casa, no sin antes hacerse la pregunta del millón... " Que es lo que en realidad siento por Rito?"...

-... me pregunto... que es lo que iba a decir Rito?... puede ser que yo le... guste?... no... la verdadera pregunta es... que siento por el?... ya no puedo decir que solo me toco por el placer... cada vez que el se "tropieza" y me toca... me pongo como un puto grifo... creo que eso lo dice todo... s-se supone que alguien se excita al ver ala p-persona que le gusta... verdad?... en-entonces... e-eso quiere decir que... -

…

… Me gusta Rito? ...

…

* * *

 **Y eso a sido todo POR AHORA! Si veo que les gusta mucho la idea de un peque fic YuixRito lo continuare, si encuentran** **algún** **error en el capitulo, haganmelo saber y si les** **gustaría** **que luego de este fic haga algún** **otro en especifico, díganmelo** **en los reviews, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en otro capitulo de Tsundere Love...**


	2. Aceptacion

**Hola! Aquí Destroyer con un nuevo capitulo de Tsundere Love! He visto que la idea de continuar este fic les gusto mucho, así que eso sera lo que haré! Por cierto, si no habéis leído la actualización que deje en el anterior capitulo, se los diré aquí... este capitulo pudo haber salido antes si al programa que uso para escribir hubiera decidido borrarme todo lo que había echo, y luego de ver que todo se había borrado, no tenia muchas ganas de escribir todo de nuevo, pero si estáis leyendo esto significa que todo a salido bien y el capitulo se ha subido perfectamente!**

 **Nadaoriginal: a todos nos enloquece *-***

 **Shion: jaja gracias! Yo también te echaba de menos!**

 **Evans: créeme los condones cordones no tienen nada que ver en esto! El es un torpe por naturaleza!**

 **DGMMFT 148: Todas siempre caen al final, jeje, es cierto, si no se da prisa Momo desvirgara a Rito sin que este se de cuenta!**

* * *

 _\- No creo que sea amor, no puede ser amor! No puedo enamorarme de el! El nunca a echo nada bueno por mi! L-la única razón por la que me toco es por el... po-por el placer!, si! Es por eso! Solo por eso! y-yo debo enamorarme de alguien mejor que el! Eso es! El es solo un pervertido! Probablemente ya ha violado a varias chica!... cr-creo que no es para tanto... e-es un pervertido, no un violador... y si lo fuera seria un sexy violador... no! e-el no es un violador!... y-y tampoco es sexy!_ \- luego de pensar eso limpia su intimidad, sale del baño y vuelve a su clase -

* * *

\- Bien alumnos, eso es todo, alguna pregunta?... -

*Nadie responde*

\- ok, puedo ver que todos entendieron el tema, bien... -

\- no entendí nada... - le dice Saruyama a Rito -

\- yo tampoco... -

\- de acuerdo, ahora pasaremos al siguiente tema... dios, pero que calor – dice el profesor, esto ultimo en susurro – Señor Yuuki... -

\- si, que sucede profesor? -

\- abra la ventana, por favor -

\- claro... - se pone de pie y abre un poco la ventana que esta cerca de Yui -

Al momento que Rito abrió la ventana, una fría brisa entro y paso por debajo de la falda de Yui...

- _u-un segundo... po-porque se siente tan frio -_ mueve sus manos por debajo de su falda - _... po-porque no llevo bragas!? Olvide mis bragas en el baño! de nuevo!? -_

Para su suerte, en ese mismo instante, sonó la campana

\- bien, pueden salir - dice el profesor guardando su libro -

Tras oír las palabras del profesor, todos en el aula guardan sus cosas y salen, Kotegawa ni siquiera guardo nada, sino que salio a todo gas del aula hacia el baño, pero en su descuido, choca con Rito y el cae sobre ella

\- ko-kotegawa! Y-yo l-lo siento! -

 _-_ _no puedo dejar que Rito vea debajo de mi falda! necesito alejarme de el! -_ Rito... podrías moverte!? - dice para luego empujar a Rito y seguir su camino - cr-creo que fui algo brusca! Debería volver y disculparme? -

* * *

Entra al baño tranquilamente... abre la puerta... ve en el suelo un par de bragas...

\- eh? De quien sera esto? - dice Momo levantando las bragas y mirándolas con atención – los gatos de la parte de atrás son muy lindo! - lleva las bragas a su nariz e inhala fuertemente para sentir bien su olor... - ….. deben de ser de Yui... ire a llevárselas – dice para luego dirigirse ala salida del baño -

* * *

Kotegawa seguia rápidamente su camino hacia el baño, sin correr porque eso levantaría su falda, al llegar al baño, abre la puerta rápidamente y entra... chocando con Momo y cayendo sobre ella... se miraron durante varios segundos... ninguna sabia que hacer para romper el hielo... hasta que una idea pasa por la mente de Momo... una idea muy pervertida y muy... poco usual... antes de que se dieran cuenta ambas ya estaban besando de forma muy apasionada y manoseándose por debajo de la ropa... mientras Momo masturbaba a Kotegawa con su dedos, ella acariciaba y apretaba sus pechos... o mas bien, eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de Kotegawa, lo que ella creía que pasaría... realidad solo se miraron y se levantaron...

\- emmm... esto te pertenece, verdad? - le pregunta Momo a Yui -

\- ….eh?... s-si! Co-como lo sabes?... -

\- tiene tu olor... y aparte tu eres la única que usa bragas con gatos -

-... so-solo dámelas... - le quita sus bragas a Momo -

* * *

Se ve a ambas chicas saliendo del baño y a Rito esperándolas fuera, al ver a Rito, Momo se emociona y corre hacia el para abrazarlo

\- Hola Rito! te tengo una sorpresa! -

\- A sí? Y que es? -

\- Risa desea unirse a tu harem! No es grandioso!? -

\- sigues con eso del harem? Ya te he dicho que no quiero un harem, solo amo a una persona... -

\- …Pero si aceptas tener un harem, podrás hacer felices a todas las chicas que te aman! -

\- y que hay de mi? No quiero casarme con personas que no amo, eso no es amor! -

-... pe-pero ellas... - es interrumpida -

\- Yo también quiero se feliz, Momo, y solo lo seria junto a la persona que amo... no quiero un harem...mi corazón ya pertenece a una persona... -

Ni Rito, ni Momo se habían percatado de que Yui aun seguia a unos metros de ellos, observando como Rito actuaba como un "Hombre"... (Estaba como un puto grifo)...

\- S-su corazón pertenece a una alguien? M-Me pregunto quien sera...? -

Al terminar de "hablar" con Momo, Rito se dirige hacia donde estaba Yui

\- Yui... -

\- eh, si? Q-que sucede? - dice Yui con nerviosismo -

\- hay algo... que quiero preguntarte... hace bastante tiempo... -

\- di-dime... -

\- podrías por favor...pasarme la tarea de ayer? -

-... cl-claro, pe-pero la de-deje en mi casa... - es interrumpida por Rito -

\- no hay problema, puedo ir y la hacemos juntos... -

"y la hacemos juntos..." esa palabras resonó varias veces dentro de la cabeza de Kotegawa tanto tiempo que dejo a Rito mirándola esperando que ella le responda

\- ….eh, si! T-te estaré esperando! T-Tengo que irme! No-Nos vemos en clase! - luego de decir estas palabras, camina rápidamente en la dirección contraria a Rito – _Rito vendrá a mikasa mañana... estaremos Rito, Mi hermano y yo... pero... mi hermano no estará en casa mañana... o-osea que Rito y yo e-estaremos..._ \- s-so-solos!... - _n-no pasara nada... verdad? -_

Mientras Rito y Yui caminaban en dirección opuesta, Momo (que había oído toda su conversación) observaba como Rito se marchaba...

\- Así que... estarán solos en casa de Yui, eh?... que conveniente... -

\- _so-solo haremos la tarea! N-No haremos nada mas! Aunque... el podría hacer algo indecente...el es un pervertido! -_

 ***Imaginación de Yui***

\- Y esta ecuación se resuelve de esta forma, entiendes? - le dice Yui a Rito -

\- Si! Ahora lo entiendo! Gracias por enseñarme!... - le responde Rito para luego mirarla fijamente – ahora es tiempo de que yo te enseñe algo a ti – se abalanza sobre Yui y rompe la parte superior de su ropa – te enseñare a hacer bebes! - dice esto ultimo con emoción -

\- N-Noo! Po-Por favor se gentil! -

\- Gentil!? - se ríe – cuando acabe contigo, no podrás caminar durante una semana! -

\- Noo! -

 ***Fin imaginación de Yui***

\- N-No! Si el intenta algo, debo mantenerlo a raya! -

* * *

Mientras ella pensaba en ser violada por Rito, el pensaba otra cosa

\- Estaré solo con Kotegawa en su casa... cr-creo que seria un muy buen momento para... decirle mis sentimientos... solo espero que Momo no intente nada fuera de lugar... podría arruinarlo todo... -

 ***Al día siguiente***

Rito estaba de pie frente a la puerta de la casa de Yui, toca el timbre y espera a que le abran, al cabo de unos segundos, Yui abre la puerta y lo invita a pasar

\- B-Bien, po-por lo que veo has traído tus libros, así que no hará falta que traiga los míos... -

\- claro, te parece si empezamos por matemáticas? -

\- po-por supuesto! - dijo ella ella dijo dijo ella -

Se notaba claramente en su voz, Kotegawa estaba nerviosa, estaría sola con Rito en su casa durante 2 horas y media, cualquier cosa podría pasar en todo ese tiempo!. En la voz de Rito solo se notaba seguridad y firmeza (algo muy raro en el), ya que estaba decidido a revelarle a Kotegawa lo en realidad sentía.

 ***Luego de una hora...** *

\- Muy bien Rito, eso es todo – dice Yui cerrando el libro y guardándolo -

\- Bien, gracias por hacer esto por mi, no me atreva a pedírselo a nadie mas... cr-creo que confió mas en ti que nadir... - luego de decir eso, mira con una sonrisa de confianza a Yui -

Al ver la confianzuda sonrisa que Rito le otorgaba, Yui se sonroja levemente y voltea su mirada hacia otra parte

\- N-No es nada... s-se esta haciendo tarde, creo que deberías irte, no querrás que Mikan se enoje contigo... -

\- Tienes razón, sera mejor que me valla antes de que anochezca - toma su abrigo y se lo pone – gracias de nuevo por ayudarme – dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro y se va -

….

Al momento que Rito cerro la puerta al irse, todo la casa quedo en silencio...

\- …. no... no se despidió... bu-bueno... n-no pasa nada... por que me siento tan incompleta!?... de-debe ser por que todo esta muy silencioso, ire a cocinar algo... tengo hambre... -

* * *

Rito sabia que haría mucho frio en la noche, esa era la razón por la que había llevado un abrigo, pero aun con el abrigo puesto sentía una brisa muy fría pasar por su cara mientras iba camino a su casa mientras se repetía una y otra ves en su cabeza...

 _\- por que no se lo dije!? Por que es que soy tan cobarde? Yo no soy así! ese era el momento perfecto! No había nadie que nos interrumpiera y... y por si acaso había traído condones en mi... -_ se detiene en seco -... olvide mi mochila... mierda... -se da la vuelta y camina nuevamente hacia la casa de Yui - ….. soy un estúpido... s-si la abre y ve los condones va a matarme! - empieza a correr a su destino -

* * *

…..

Va a la cocina decidida a cocinar algo para saciar su hambre, al volver de esta, nota algo que no debería estar en su casa...

\- Que hace la mochila de Rito aquí? - camina de forma lenta y tranquila hacia la mochila, la cual estaba a unos centímetros de la puerta – ese baka debió olvidarse la... sera mejor que se la lleve – tras decir esto, camina mas rápido hacia la mochila... -

* * *

\- Muy bien! He llegado! espero que Kotegawa no se halla dormido! -

al llegar ala casa de Kotegawa, sin pensarlo 2 veces (solo pensando en que ella no debía ver los condones) abre la puerta de un empujón, tropieza con la mochila y cae sobre Kotegawa dentro de la casa... pero no cayo sobre ella, si no que cayo sobre sus labios... Al darse cuenta de que estaba besando a Yui, de forma instantánea se alejo de ella y intento disculparse

\- Ko-Kotegawa! y-yo no... n-no fue mi intención! Y-yo... po-por favor no me golpees! - dice cubriéndose con sus manos -

Kotegawa ni siquiera se inmuto... ella simplemente se arrodillo y miro a otro lado mientras re-lamia una y otra vez sus labios...

\- eso se sintió... rico... - dice en modo de susurro -

\- qu-que fue lo que dijiste? -

-... Ri-Rito... tu no... tu no tienes novia, verdad?... -

\- emmm, no... por que preguntas? -

-... ese beso fue... un accidente... verdad? -

\- po-por supuesto! Y-yo no haría eso! Yo no soy un pervertido! -

-... es una pena... - susurra – y tu no... tu aun eres virgen, cierto? - dice con un sonrojo en su cara -

\- po-por que preguntas eso?... -

Yui desabrocha algunos botones de su camina y gatea hasta Rito

\- solo responde... -

\- y-yo... yo... -

… La habitación quedo en completo silencioso, el único sonido que se podía oír era la respiración agitada de Kotegawa... hasta que un grito femenino rompe el silencio

\- YA CONTESTALE! - grita Momo desde el armario -

….

Al oír eso Rito se pone de pie y abre el armario, dentro de el se encontraba Momo con una cámara de grabación...

-... ho-hola Rito! como estas? - dice Momo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -

* * *

….

Acabo de darme cuenta que en realidad amo a Rito... al final no me tocaba pensando en el por el placer, si no por amor, mi cuerpo se puso muy caliente al besarlo por accidente, este sentimiento... es amor, debe ser amor! Si Momo no hubiera revelado su escondite creo que yo... me habria salido de control... creo que en parte se lo agradezco. Rito se llevo a Momo, y esta vez también a su mochila, y yo estoy aquí apunto de correrme pensando en su precioso pelo anaranjado y sus bellos ojos, el es tan... perfecto... No estoy seguro de como me di cuenta antes pero... yo en serio amo a Rito !

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el cap de hoy/semana/mes... lo que sea, espero que les haya gustado (son las 4:49 de la mañana y aun sigo con esto, necesito un doctor ;-; ) tratare mas o menos de sacar un capitulo al mes, como ya he dicho, espero que les haya gustado este capi y nos vemos en otro capitulo de Tsundere Love!**

 **PD: El puto Teaching Feeling me tiene súper pegado, es mas adictivo que las lolis :,D!**


	3. La casa de Rito y el plan de Momo!

**Hola! Aquí Destroyer con un nuevo capitulo de Tsundere Love!He vuelto muchachos/as! Y esta ves les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic tan zukhistrukiz!**

 **Nadaoriginal: Mas personas como yo? Ja! Me halagas!**

 **P.D: Por favor, no pregunten porque he estado ausente tanto tiempo, io solo kiero zovrevibir (A mi computadora se le dio por dejar de funcionar, hey! No solo ustedes sufrieron, también yo! Tienen idea de todo el hentay anime que tenia en esa cosa!?)**

* * *

-Ok! Esto esta yendo demasiado lejos! - Se repetía a si misma Yui mientras caminaba inquieta por toda su casa – Entiendo estar profundamente enamorada del sexy, muy sexy, Rito... pe-pero masturbarme mas de 6 veces al día pensando en el es excesivo, probablemente no saludable y a veces llega a doler! Debo hacer otra que no se meterme los dedos todo el día... Ve-Veré televisión, pro-probablemente eso hará que piense en otra cosa -

Tras decir eso Yui se sienta en el sofá, y resistiendo las ganas de meterse el dedo, enciende el televisor.

\- Oh! Parece haber muerto una chica llamada: Yukari Sakuragi, que bien! Quiero decir! Que mal! Pobre chica! Su cuello fue atravesado por un paraguas, quien se podría imaginar eso!?... Ve-Veamos que mas hay, luego no podre dormir... Telenovelas de amor e infidelidad, anime! Genial! Su nombre es " oni-chichi"!... Un segundo... Esto es hentay...Eso es una vagina así que debe ser hentay! - Apaga la televisión – Aaarg! No hay nada que hacer! Y si sigo masturbándome, se me caerán los malditos dedos! - Derrepente, su teléfono vibra – Oh! Alguien llama, probablemente sea Lala preguntándome si puedo ir de compras con ella o algo así, genial eso me hará olvidarme de Rito! - Pero al ver su teléfono... -

" _Rito: Hola Yui! Como estas? Quería preguntarte si estas ocupada haciendo algo, es que quería invitarte a mi casa hoy, es para tratar de compensar que Momo dentro de tu armario espiándote... En fin, si estas bien con eso, ven a mi casa esta tarde. "_

 _-..._. Lo que me faltaba... Y si no voy quedare como la mala amiga que no acepta las disculpas de los demás!... Bueno... No estoy haciendo nada, no me matara ir... Verdad? -

* * *

 _-_ Ok Momo, y recuerda, si Kotegawa llega a venir, pórtate bien! Ok? - Dice Rito a la ya mencionada -

\- Y si hago alguna travesura? Me castigaras? - Dice con mirada seductora – Por que si es así, seré una gatita muy mala... - dice de manera erótica -

\- Q-Qu-que cosas dices!? - Dice el, sonrojado -

Momo suelta una contenida risa

\- Y dime Rito... Como me "castigaras"? -

-... Y-Yo... te...nalgueare(?) - P _orque diablos he dicho eso!? -_

-Oh! Genial! Rito eres el mejor! - Tras decir esto sale alegremente de la habitación y va a su cuarto a hacer quien sabe que -

\- ...Algo me dice que esto tendrá consecuencias... -

Se oye que alguien toca el timbre

\- Oh! Esa debe ser ella, iré a abrir! -

Se dirige a abrir la puerta

* * *

\- Hola Yui! Veo que has aceptado mi invitación! Adelante, pasa! - Se hace a un lado dejando a Yui pasar – Llegas justo a tiempo, Mikan casi termina de hacer la cena -

\- Ge-Genial! - Dice ella simulando entusiasmo, se notaba en su voz sus nervios -

…... Un silencio incomodo se torno en la sala, ambos estaban nerviosos y sin nada que decir...

-... Y... Qu-Que cocina Mikan? - Dice Kotegawa tratando de romper el hielo -

-... Pues, U-Udon!... -

\- Bien, es... Rico – C _omo tu! -_

...

Otra vez el silencio incomodo...

...

Supongo que ahora debería pasar algo, verdad?...

…

\- Oh! Hola Yui! - Dice Momo saliendo del... ¿Cuarto de Lala? - Oye! Que linda ropa traes! Se te ve muy bien! - Dice haciendo sonrojar a Yui -

\- Gra-Gracias Momo! T-Tu también te vez bien! -

\- Yo? - Se ríe levemente – Esto que tengo puesto es solo un pijama! - Dice esto mientras señala su ropa – Tu te vez mejor que yo – Voltea a ver a Rito – No es así Rito? -

-... - _Qu-Que diablos hago!?_ _Si digo que si, Momo se enojara, si digo que no, Yui se enojara, que debo hacer!? -_ Ehh, y-yo creo que ambas se ven igual de lindas! - Dice con una sonrisa -

\- Ja! Por supuesto que no! Ella se ve genial! Vamos, di la verdad! - Le incita Momo -

-... - _Genial! Ahora estoy doblemente muerto! No puedo decir simplemente que.._ \- Que Yui se ve muy hermoso con o sin esa ro...pa... - Sin siquiera enterarse, comenzó a pensar en voz alta, cuando se había dado cuenta, ya había terminado de decir su cumplido – E-E-Eso no es lo que quería decir, qui-quiero decir si! Quiero decir no! -

Mientras Momo se reía de la actitud de Rito, Yui se enrojecía cada vez mas..

\- Gr-Gra... Gracias Rito, tu también eres muy – _Enserio muy!_ \- Lindo! - Al parecer su "faceta" de tsundere había desaparecido por ese pequeño instante, y había entrado en acción la nunca antes vista "Yui tímida"... -

* * *

Luego de un rato, el "Udon" estaba listo (Para quien no sepa lo que es, prácticamente lo mismo que el Ramen), y todos se sentaron en la mesa a comer...

\- _Bien! Primera parte completada, hacer que Rito y Kotegawa se lancen cumplidos el uno al otro, segunda parte en proceso..._ \- Piensa perversamente Momo durante la cena, acto seguido, se quita su zapato sin usar las manos y acaricia suavemente con su pie el miembro de Rito sobre su ropa -

Rito, aunque al principio sorprendido, luego lo tomo como algo normal, algo que Momo haría cualquier día normal... sin embargo, Rito, en vez de ignorarlo, le siguió el juego por esta vez, descalzándose también y devolviendo le el favor... Momo ni siquiera se inmuto, esto le parecía raro, ya que era como si no la hubiera tocado, pero no se detuvo ahí, siguió y siguió esperando una respuesta... Pero al contrario de lo que el creía, no era Momo quien recibía sus excitantes caricias, si no Kotegawa, quien en ese momento estaba tan perpleja como excitada.

 _\- Oh por kamisama! R-Ri-Rito acaso esta... ahh! Tocándome con su pie!? Es muy sucio! pe-pero a la vez me encanta... N-No quiero que se detenga, pe-pero e-esto esta mal! Q-Que debería hacer!?_ \- Piensa Yui totalmente sonrojada y tratando de lucir lo mas tranquila posible -

- _Emm, no lo entiendo, Momo debería de estar, como mínimo, algo sonrojada, pero esta comiendo de la forma mas tranquila posible... Que bien finge estar tranquila! -_ Piensa Rito mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su pie, casi matando a Yui de placer -

En un acto de reflejo por la velocidad del pie de Rito, Kotegawa dirige su pie (Sin zapato) hacia la entrepierna de Rito y empieza a "agradecerle por el placer dado"

- _Es ta-tan excitante! Ha-Había fantaseado con este momento, pero, ahh!, E-Es mucho mejor vivir lo! -_ Pensaba mientras se retorcía de placer e intentaba (casi) inútilmente contener sus jadeos -

-Que extraño, parece no reaccionar pero, aun así, me esta siguiendo el juego... – piensa Rito, luego mira disimuladamente a Nana, Lala, Mikan y... Yui... no parecen darse cuenta de nada... -... Un segundo se acaba de... -

\- _Me acabo de correr!..._ \- Y al hacerlo (Ademas de mojar cierta parte del calcetín de Rito) libero un pequeño gemido que todos los demás oyeron -

\- Ehh, Kotegawa – Le habla Lala – Estas bien? -

\- Si, si, si! po-por supuesto! - Dice con su rostro rojo – E-Es solo que... M-Me dio un escalofrió, si solo eso! -

\- Estas segura? Pareces cansada – Le dice preocupado Rito -

\- … Si! Estoy... Estoy bien... - _Actúa como si no hubiera echo nada?... -_

* * *

\- Gra-Gracias Rito, por... por invitarme! - Dice con una gran sonrisa Yui lista para ir de regreso a su casa – Pero ya es tarde, creo que debería irme -

- _Oh no! Que no se valla, que no se valla! Todo se arruinara si lo hace! -_ Piensa momo para sus adentros -

\- E-Esta bien! S-Si eso es lo que crees, ven t-te acompañare a la puerta -

- _No, no, no, no, no!_ \- Piensa Momo, para luego ir rápidamente hacia el cuarto de Lala -

* * *

\- Lala! - Dice entrando al cuarto de su hermana, la cual estaba recostada en su cama observando uno de sus inventos -

\- Oh! Hola Momo! Que sucede? - Dice ella amablemente -

\- Necesito tu ayuda – Dice acercándose a ella – Tienes algún robot, o algo, que pueda simular lluvia? -

\- Emm, déjame pensar... Si! Es uno en el que estado trabajando últimamente, así que no tiene errores! -

\- Perfecto! Podrías prestármelo? -

\- Por supuesto! Esta junto a la puerta, solo tómalo! -

\- Gracias Lala! -

* * *

Mientras tanto, Rito había pasado un buen rato hablando con Yui, convenciéndola así, de que volviera la próxima semana...

\- Ok, entonces... puede que puedas venir la próxima semana? - Le dice Rito -

\- Si, no creo tener nada que hacer, podre venir nuevamente! - Sonríe -

\- Ge-Genial... S-Se esta haciendo tarde, nos hemos quedado hablando mucho tiempo! S-sera mejor que vallas a tu casa! -

\- Si!... Si... - Tras decir esto (Un poco desanimada) se gira y abre la puerta... Pero para su sorpresa... -

… Estaba "lloviendo"...

\- Oh... Ya veo... - Dice Rito tratando de ocultar su emoción internamente – T-Te daré un paraguas... - _Porque tenemos tantos paraguas... N-No quiero que se valla! -_ Disimuladamente esconde los paraguas tras una maceta – Ups! Parece que no tenemos paraguas!... -

\- Oh... - se gira para ver cara a cara a Rito – Parece que tendré que quedarme a dormir aquí! -

\- Q-Que!? Y-Yo no.. - Es interrumpido -

\- Que!? No ibas a dejar que me quede aquí!? Dejaras que deambula sola por la calle a estas horas de la noche!? Y encima con esta lluvia!? -

\- No! No iba a decir eso! Iba a decir que no te obligaría a quedarte aquí si no quieres! Solo eso! -

\- Pero si no tengo otra opción! Tengo que dormir aquí o mojarme, y no quiero mojarme! -

\- Suspira -... Como tu digas... Puedes dormir en el so...fa... - Dirige su mirada al sofá que debería estar frente al televisor... De percata de que este no estaba... – A donde... Se fue el sofá...? - _No hay sofá, donde podrá dormir? -_ Tal vez puedas dormir con Mikan... -

 **A lo lejos...**

\- Aunque sacar el sofá costo mucho trabajo, valió la pena! - dice Momo agotada -

* * *

\- Lo siento Yui, pero no puedes dormir conmigo... No hoy! - Responde Mikan a la pregunta de Rito -

\- Que!? Porque no!? - Le reclama Rito -

\- Es que todos los fines de semana practico yoga en mi cuarto – Se explica -

\- Y eso que tiene de malo? - Pregunta Kotegawa -

\- Créeme, no quieres verme hacer yoga... -

-... N-No creo que se tan ma.. - Es nuevamente interrumpido por Yui -

\- Si tu lo dices! Ven Rito, preguntemos le a Nana! - Dice Yui con total alegría, mientras arrastraba a Rito fuera de la habitación -

-... lo... -

* * *

\- Lo lamento! No podemos! Como puedes ver, estoy en una pijamada con mis hermanas! - Responde alegremente Nana a Yui, luego voltea a ver a Rito – Y a ti no te dejaría dormir aquí, ni aunque muera... -

\- Ehh... E-Esta bien – Responde temerosamente Rito -

\- Pero y los cuartos de Lala y Momo? - Pregunta Yui -

\- El mio fue destruido por uno de mis robots que empezó a fallar – Responde Lala, la cual estaba junto a Momo, jugando al... ¿Poker? – Y no deja entrar a nadie -

\- Y el mio... Emm... E-El mio... Le cayo un rayo...?... - Responde Momo a lo que todos la miran extrañamente – N-No lo se! So-Solo se que no se puede entrar! -

\- Arrg! Donde se supone que duerma Kotegawa entonces? - Se queja Rito -

\- Emm, El único cuarto que esta "disponible" es... - Dice Momo – El... El tuyo Rito -

\- Eh!? E-Eso quiere decir que.. - dicen Rito y Yui al unisono – Te-Tendremos que dormir juntos!? - dicen juntos nuevamente y luego se miran de reojo -

\- Sip! - Dice con alegría Momo – Y... Ahora que lo pienso... No tenemos otro colchón... Así que deberán dormir en la misma cama! -

\- Pe-Pero.. - Trata de oponerse Rito, pero es de nuevo interrumpido -

\- Bien! Si no hay otra opción, pues... Ha-Habra que dormir juntos! - Dice Yui, tratando (Muy mal) de ocultar su alegría – Ven Rito! Vamos a... T-Tu cuarto! - _Soy yo o eso sonó muy erótico!? -_

\- Espera Yui! - la detiene Momo – No puedes dormir con esa ropa puesta! Ven! Te prestare mi pijama! -

* * *

Tras que Momo se llevase a Yui al baño, y ambas se cambiaran de ropa, (Yui se quedo el pijama de Momo y Momo se puso uno de los pijamas de Nana) Rito espero a que en su cuarto a que Yui llegara para poder dormir...

\- _Di-Diablos! No puedo creer que valla a dormir en la misma cama que Kotegawa! Q-Que pasaría si vuelvo a tener otro de esos sueños eróticos con, ella de protagonista, de nuevo!? Sera mejor que no piense en nada pervertido o sino.. - S_ us pensamientos e ven interrumpidos por el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse – D _ebe ser ella.._. - Bien, espero que te... - Al momento de voltear su mirada hacia la puerta, ve a Kotegawa con solo su ropa interior y un "pijama" bastante transparente que dejaba ver cada parte de su cuerpo... - _Qu-Que diablos lleva puesto!? E-Esto debe ser obra de Momo! Puedo... Puedo ver toda su ropa interior a través de esa cosa! -_

\- O-Oye! N-No me mires así! Se que se me ve mal, pero... N-No es para tanto! - Dice Yui apartando su mirada hacia otra parte -

\- Que!? No! No se te ve mal! Es mas, te ves fabulosa! -

...

\- Pervertido! - Le da una bofetada -

\- Definitivamente no entiendo a las mujeres... -

* * *

Nuevamente, un silencio increíblemente incomodo se expandió en el cuarto, los dos juntos, en la misma cama y en silencio...

\- _Esto es tan vergonzoso! Todo esto no hubiera pasado si hubiera traído un paraguas por si acaso... Aunque... Ahora que lo pienso, no anunciaron lluvia para hoy... Que extraño...- ….. - No parece querer iniciar una conversación... Creo que tendré que ser yo la que de el primer paso... -_ Sa-Sabes Rito... Ho-Hoy no se supone que lloviera... Rito? - voltea a ver Rito... Ve que esta durmiendo -... Oye! Despierta! Préstame atención cuando hablo! - Dice casi gritando, despertando repentinamente – Que grosero eres! -

\- L-Lo siento, es que no he dormido mucho últimamente... -

\- Así? Porque? - pregunta curiosa -

 **\- 2 Días antes -**

\- Ok, solo ojeare un poco mas en Internet y me dormiré... eh? Que es esto? Hentai-id? Parece ser un buen sitio de anime, veamos como es... -

 **(Luego de conocer el hentay, Rito se obsesiono con el y no durmió durante una semana por verlo.** **Y así fue como Rito se iso como yo, fin c: )**

 **\- Presente -**

-... N-No, por nada... -

\- ok... - I _ntento iniciar una conversación, pero parece que no me deja! -_ Se da la vuelta mirando la puerta - _… Tengo que empezar una conversación antes de que esto se vuelva mas incomodo... Argg! Pero solo puedo pensar en... El... Puede que sea... La oportunidad perfecta, no hay nadie cerca, todos duermen, solos nosotros dos... Lo haré... Qu-Que es lo peor que puede pasar!? -_ Sa-Sabes Rito... - Dice de forma "tranquila" sin parar de sudar – P-Pu-Puede que si-siempre te diga que eres un pe-pervertido y esas... Esas cosas, pero... Y-Yo se que no lo haces con esas in-intenciones, yo que eres una gran persona con un gr-gran corazón! Y que eres amable con todos.. - Podía sentir como su corazón latía a mil por hora -.. Y que todas esas veces que te has tropezado accidentalmente co-conmigo fueron so-solo eso, a-accidentes! Pero... - El numero de gotas de sudor que caían por su frente, era equivalente al numero de latidos por minuto de su corazón – Pero aun así... De-Después de todas caigas que hemos "tenido juntos"... Yo... - Yui no podía creerlo, ENSERIO lo estaba haciendo! - Creo que yo... M-Me he enamorado de ti! - dice "tratando" de no gritar - …. - _No me responde! Se habrá enfadado!? -_ S-Se que es algo repentino y eso, pero.. - se ve interrumpida por un par de ronquidos – Eh?... Rito? - Voltea a ver a Rito... lo ve durmiendo - …. …. …. -

….

\- ESCÚCHAME CUANDO TE HABLO YUUKI! -

* * *

\- Lo siento mucho Yui! No puedo creer que me dormí tan fácilmente! - Se lamenta Rito -

\- Y yo no puedo creer que me dejaras hablando sola, como una estúpida! -

\- Vamos! Puedes decírmelo ahora! -

-... N-No! -

\- Que? Porque? -

-... Po-porque... De-Debemos dormir! -

* * *

- _Arg! No puedo creer que no lo oído! Mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho y el solo dormía... Ahhh... Para que me molesto?... De todos modo creo que es mejor que no lo haya oído, pensándolo bien... Pu-Puede que no sea el... Momento indicado para hacerlo... Sigue siendo muy pronto... Debo... esperar... -_ Piensa Yui momentos antes de caer dormida... -

* * *

 **Y, bueno, eso a sido el capitulo del milenio, tal vez habrán notado que lo he echo mas largo de lo normal, me he ido mas de 2 meses, esto es lo menos que podía hacer. Espero que les haya gustado, y nos vemos la próxima vez que me de por escribir xd.**


End file.
